


Under Foot

by shadowhive



Series: Umbrellakink fills [4]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Foot Fetish, M/M, Sibling Incest, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-13
Updated: 2019-03-13
Packaged: 2019-11-17 12:41:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowhive/pseuds/shadowhive
Summary: Diego discovers that Klaus has a kink, so decides to indulge him.





	Under Foot

**Author's Note:**

> This is for a prompt from umbrellakink:  
> Diego/klaus  
> Diego/Klaus, Klaus is obsessed with Diego’s feet and Diego finds out after catching him sniffing his socks. Diego is amused and indulges his brother’s fantasies.

Diego has gotten used to a lot of his siblings strange quirks now they were all back together again. Vanya’s violin playing sounding through the halls. Five being condescending. Luther being emotionally useless. Allison learning to speak again. And Klaus being... Klaus.

Klaus had more quirks than the rest of the family combined. He walked around the house in all manner of outfits, making quips about people and knitting the most ridiculous things. But he was off the drugs at least, that was the important thing. That and the others had started taking him seriously, which Diego had realised was what Klaus needed. He may do things that with strange, even silly, but that didn’t mean he deserved not to be listened to when he needed it. They saw that now and that was one of the things Klaus needed the most.

Diego was happy that he was in a much better place than he was when they’d found each other again, even though he did regret that it had taken this long. He should have been with him from the start but he couldn’t change the way things had been, all he could do was move forward and do the best he could for his brother.

That had meant their relationship had changed significantly. Now they often shared a bed, something that Diego had grown to love. Klaus was an expert lover, knowing just how to make Diego feel good, although that often felt like an understatement.

Diego paused as he went past the laundry room, hearing mumbles from with in and the rustle of fabric. “Where is it?” It was Klaus’ voice and Diego frowned slightly, peering around the doorway. He figured that Klaus must have left something in a pocket and had come to retrieve it. It was an easy enough thing to do, he’d done it before with keys and change, not realising until he heard the scrape of metal in the washing machine. Maybe Klaus needed a hand. 

Except Klaus wasn’t looking through his own clothing. Instead he was rummaging through the basket of Diego’s dirty clothing, pushing aside sweaters and leather in a search for... something. Diego watched, fascinated and puzzled at the same time. “Ah ha! Yes!” He could hear the triumph in Klaus’ voice as he pulled his arm back, his fingers clutching his... sock? Klaus bought it up to his nose, inhaling the scent of it.

Diego blinked, watching curiously as Klaus groaned. “Fuck yeah...” Klaus’ other hand went lower and he could tell that he was touching himself. For a moment, Diego wasn’t sure what to do. He could bolt, leave him to it, or he could do something.

He took a deep breath and decided on the latter. “Klaus what are you doing?”

Klaus spun around, moving the sock clutching hand behind his back quickly. “Oh sweet Diego, what brings you here?”

“I heard rustling, figured someone had lost something.” He tried to keep his voice even, looking Klaus over. “Did you lose something?”

“I... yeah, kinda.” Klaus shifted on his feet, the motion making his bulge obvious.

“Kinda?” Diego raised an eyebrow, taking a step closer to him. “What have you got in your hand?” 

Klaus was starting to flush, which made Diego smirk. Klaus was so confident, so very much himself that to embarrass him was a rare thing. “I saw you grab my sock.” Diego added, not wanting to torment him much longer. “What do you want with it?”

“Ok you’ve got me.” He bought his hand into view, clutching the black sock tightly. “I like your feet ok? So I wanted to grab one of your socks to sniff while I...”

“While you what?” Diego asked, stepping closer to him, despite knowing what his answer would be. Diego wasn’t an idiot, he knew that Klaus had far more experience with men than he did and so he had more kinks than he had, but he had encouraged him to share them. He was down to try anything once, especially if it was something that would make Klaus happy.

“I was gonna jerk off as I sniffed it.” Klaus replied honestly, giving him a look that was a cross between lustful and mischievous.

“Oh you were will you?” Diego smirked slyly, his gaze on the bulge of Klaus’ cock. He took another step closer, so that they were mere inches from each other. “Wouldn’t you rather get a sniff straight from the source?” Klaus’ eyes went wide, in a way that made Diego’s cock ache. “Not here though. My room, now.”

He turned on his heel and left the room, heading through the mansion to his room. He took the quickest route he could, thankful that no one was around to distract them. As soon as he was in his room he got on his bed, laying down across the sheets. He wasn’t sure exactly what he should do here, but he figured he was capable, of winging it. He tapped the bed with the heel of his right foot, looking at Klaus. “Come, sit.”

Klaus crossed the room towards the bed, sitting down on the soft sheets, his eyes were drawn to Diego’s feet. He bought his foot up from off the sheets, holding it just a few inches before Klaus face. He could hear him inhale sharply and it sent jolt straight to his dick. “You like that huh? Like how I smell?” Klaus groaned, leaning into it and Diego pressed his foot against his face, eliciting a low groan from him. While Klaus was barefoot as always, Diego wore his socks, a pair of simple black cotton that probably stank from the exertion from his training session earlier.

“Please Diego...” Klaus sounded so needy and Diego’s cock ached like it always did for him.

“Please what? What do you want?” He kept his eyes on Klaus’ as he spoke, wiggling his toes slightly in the cotton. Klaus let out another soft groan and he heard him inhale.

“Want to taste, please?” Diego could never say no to him, especially when he was looking at him all pretty and needy with his eyes surrounded by eyeliner. 

“Go on then.” Diego replied, trying to keep his voice as even as possible. While he had overcome his stammer for the most part, it still came through on occasion, usually when he was turned on or sad. He’d gotten better at sounding more confident during movements like this because of Klaus but it still took effort.

Klaus gave him a look of utter glee before he reached up, his fingers hooking under the sock before slowly tugging them down. Usually the removal of them was just a rush, the fabric pulled off and tossed aside in the throes of passion if Diego even bothered at all. Now Klaus was making it oddly sensual, his soft lips planting kisses along his ankle as it was revealed to him. Diego felt him inhale again as Klaus rolled the sock the rest of the way off his foot. He gave Diego a hopeful look and he nodded, watching Klaus as he kissed and licked along his skin. It was a little strange to be kissed down there, but not in an unpleasant way. Klaus shifted to press his face against his sole, inhaling again before darting his tongue out against him. Diego had to bite his lip to suppress the giggle from the ticklish feeling of his skilled tongue. 

Klaus must have sensed it because he switched to kissing instead, peppering his sole in gentle kisses. “Love your feet Diego, always wanted to do this.” He mumbled between kisses, moving up towards his toes. He darted his tongue out, slipping it between the gap between his toes. “Fuck...” he sighed dreamily and Diego felt his breath hot against his skin. Lips parted again and he took his big toe into his mouth, swirling his tongue against him. 

Diego watched him, eyes wide, his dick aching and hard in his pants. How did Klaus manage to make everything look like the hottest thing in the world? He shifted his other foot, pressing it against Klaus’ lap and he made the sexiest groan. “Shit Diego...”

“Push your skirt up, show me how hard you are.” Diego’s voice sounded surprisingly rough to his own ears, tinged heavily with lust. Klaus obey, grabbing the black fabric and tugging it up to reveal his crotch. He was wearing panties, pale purple cotton that bulged obscenely with his hard cock. Without needing to be told he gripped onto the fabric, pushing them down to free his erection. “Tell me what you want Klaus.”

“Want your foot against my cock.” He gasped, his hips rocking up as he spoke. “Your other against me face, please...”

Diego nodded and he felt Klaus’s fingers tugging his other sock off. This time it was fast, more urgent and desperate. Klaus dropped the clothing onto the bed beside him and he parted his legs. Diego repositioned his legs so that his left one was in Klaus’ face while the right pressed up against his cock. Diego had no idea if what he was doing was right, as his heel pressed up against Klaus’ dick, but the way he moaned let him know he must be doing ok.

As Diego pressed his foot against him he reached down, hurriedly doing his fly and pulling his own cock out. He was about to take it in and hand start pumping himself, when he felt Klaus’s fingers brush against him. “Let me.” Diego nodded, shifting his hand and sighing as Klaus began to stroke him. It wasn’t the best angle, but it gave him enough friction.

Not having to focus on pleasing himself also meant he could focus on moving his feet. He moved his left one across Klaus’ face, allowing him to kiss, smell and occasionally lick along his sole. His right moved up and down along his cock, in a way that he hoped was pleasing. From the way Klaus was moaning, he could tell he was doing something right.

The whole thing was oddly intense, erotic in a way that Diego never would have imagined. He knew that they would definitely be doing this again and he could already picture Klaus on his knees, kissing and worshipping his feet. “You gonna cum for me baby?” He asked, aware of the need that was threaded through his words as he spoke. “Gonna cum over my foot like a good boy? Come on, I know you want to.” Klaus moaned, nodding wordlessly and Diego shifted his foot so that he could flex his toes against his head.

“Hole shit Diego fuck...” He cried out, his body trembling as he came. Diego couldn’t take his eyes off him, even as Klaus’ fingers tightened on his cock. He could feel his own orgasm closing in on him. He switched his feet around, holding his right one in front of Klaus’ face.

“L... lick me clean.” Klaus moaned and his tongue was on his again, tracing over the places that were now sticky with cum. His own body trembled, the sight and sensation enough to back him shoot across his sweater. He’d have to change now, but he didn’t care in the slightest.

“Thank you.” Klaus whispered, planting a kiss against the middle of his sole as he finished up. His voice was soft, breathless and needy. “You are the best.”

Diego grinned at him, holding out his arms for him. Klaus shifted, Laying down and resting his head on his strong chest. “Anything for you.” Diego whispered, kissing his forehead.


End file.
